Accidental Confession
by Fuyumi-chan
Summary: Sakura is hiding a deep secret and she knows how to speak Tagalog, the native language of Filipinos.. One day, she unconsciously professed her love for Sasuke while speaking in Tagalog. Unknown to her, Sasuke himself knows how to speak Tagalog. What now?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the great Masashi Kishimoto does.

Hello guys! This is my fourth time writing a oneshot. I will update **The Pretender's Game **soon. This story is dedicated to all my clan mates in Ongaku Society! Please read and review. Enjoy!

All the words that are bold are Tagalog. Please refer to their meaning at the end of the story.

Well here is it! The whole gang is 15 years old.

**Accidental Confession**

It is the typical morning routine for our dear heroine, Haruno Sakura. Get up late, screaming at the top of her lungs as if there is no tomorrow, which often lead to waking up the whole academy. Another part of the daily routine is for our favorite flame caster, Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob, saying mean words to Sakura which makes Sakura angry. The whole Konoha High is already used by this, but little did they know that tomorrow will give them the greatest shock of their lives.

"Your annoying" said Sasuke while smirking at Sakura. Sakura turned angrily at him and hissed at him.

"It is your bloody fault!" said Sakura while her face turning into anger. Sasuke just smirked at her in return. He is actually enjoying this.

"Oh? It is my fault now? You're the one who annoys me every time here " asked Sasuke in an accusing voice. Little did they know that Sasuke is actually smirking inside him. This is awfully fun.

Sakura just stared at him. He just stared back at her. Neither of them is blinking. The whole school is enveloped with a thick atmosphere. After a minute, Sasuke unable to contain the pressure anymore, decided to speak up.

"Oi annoying girl, speechless?" asked Sasuke in a taunting voice. Sakura merely glanced at him and said something that left the crowd confused.

"1 _**Huwag mo akong subukan, hindi mo ako kilala, pasalamat ka mahal kita kung hindi noon pa kita pinatulan **_" said Sakura and she turned around to get away from the scene and proceeded to their classroom.

The crowd was confused. What did she say? Huh? These are the common questions that floated at the minds of the students. Their thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell so they hastened to enter their respective class rooms.

The class went on, unfortunately, for their first subject, it has to be Math. Kakashi-sensei casually entered the room with his perverted book in his hand. The class paid their respects at him (though most of them did it half-heartedly) and the lesson began. Kakashi-sensei is talking about the integers but Sakura cannot concentrate because she is thinking about her confession just a while ago.

_Sakura's POV_

"_Shit! I am so stupid! It just slipped off my tongue! I shouldn't have said that! Uggh! I am such an idiot! Nobody knows yet my true identity. I guess nobody noticed it yet since I am just so good at acting; maybe I should be an actress in the future or something anyway. If you are wondering what I am talking about well then folks, let me properly introduce myself._

_I am Haruno Sakura, 15 years old, I.Q. 200, niece of school principal and heiress of Haruno family. Well, you have read right, this is the TRUE Haruno Sakura._

_I did not openly tell this to anybody because of three reasons: #1. I do not like attention, #2 I hate hypocrites, and #3 I want a normal teenage life. Well, it is not my fault that I am like this. Anyway, back to the subject, what will happen now if someone manages to understand Tagalog and tell it to Sasuke? Oh shit! Erase! Erase! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! I would rather die than to admit that I am in-love with that bastard, egoistic, selfish, devilishly handsome, smart, cool- wait! What the bloody hell am I saying? Uggh! The effect of caffeine! Yes, it is! (Or not). What am I going to do when he finds out? Maybe I should just-_

_End of POV_

Sakura was interrupted with her _contemplation_, when she sensed a dark aura that is coming to her.

"Miss Haruno, are you aware of the fact that I have been calling you attention for a minute now? Solve this problem in this instant!" said Kakashi-sensei while glaring at Sakura.

Sakura stood up and did not complain, after all, she is not in the mood for detention. She stared at the problem blankly. To her it is just a piece of cake, but for the whole class, it is so difficult that they are sympathetic for Sakura. Ino just shrugged her shoulders since she already knew Sakura's true self and she is completely aware of the fact that Sakura is thinking of the incident that happened earlier which she managed to videotape. (Clever Ino! Teehee!)

As for Sakura, she started to write one single equation. The whole class is throwing sympathetic looks at her and sent comforting smiles at her but they were interrupted by Kakashi-sensei's sudden outburst.

"H-how did you know the answer?" asked Kakashi while stuttering. He is completely shocked! The problem is actually too advanced for her age. It is actually college algebra and a difficult one too.

"It's easy," Sakura simply said and sat down while continuing to ponder at her dilemma. The class just gaped at her. Who knew that someone could make the cruel Kakashi stutter and the more shocking is that someone is Haruno Sakura. Everyone is preoccupied by their own shock that they did not notice Sasuke slip out the room.

Sasuke went to the Sakura Tree to think. There are many things that he has to think about. First, is Sakura's confession. Even though it is quite hard to study Tagalog, the native language of Filipinos since their words is quite different from Nippongo, being the genius he is, he managed to understand it. But Sakura? What the bloody hell happened? It is a big mystery to him; it is the same when Kakashi gave her the problem earlier. It is college_ algebra _for God's sake! Even for him, it will take some time to solve it! Is it possible that Sakura is actually a genius? Maybe she is just acting. It is really suspicious for someone to make a lucky guess about such a difficult problem! Sasuke's pondering was interrupted by the appearance of Itachi.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke in a calm voice.

"I see, that I interrupted your day dreaming eh?" said Itachi while smirking. Sasuke just snorted.

"Here is your new mission," said Itachi while reminding to Sasuke the different things that he should follow and the location of the CD that he needed to retrieve. Sasuke merely nodded his head and proceeded to accomplish his mission.

Meanwhile, after class, Sakura was bombarded by different questions by her classmates. It is mainly due to her _unexpected_ ability to answer such question. Sakura is so irritated by it so she just used her Kagebunshin technique to get away from the crowd. The crowd just blinked and wondering where Sakura went. As for Sakura, she sighed when she reached her room.

"That was tough!" she said while panting. "I guess I should confine myself first in my room until dinner so that they will not bomber me with stupid question," said Sakura while plopping herself at her bed. She decided to sleep but she can't, so she just listened to the music in her MP3.

11:00 pm

Sasuke had just finished his mission, he managed to get away safely but there is a deep gash in his left arm and there were several gunshots on his back. He is panting slowly; the pain is too much to bear. He collapsed under the sakura tree.

Sakura cannot really manage to get a sleep because of the constant thinking of her _unusual _confession. She stood up and grabbed her sweater and proceeded to the sakura Tree. As she slowly approached the tree, she can see a silhouette leaning in the trunk of the tree. She leaned to see who is it and to her great surprise, it was Sasuke and he was bleeding.

"Sasuke!" Sakura practically ran at his side and rested his head on her lap. Sakura carefully examined Sasuke's wounds. After examining it, she found out that due to his wound and gunshots, he is suffering with severe blood loss. She immediately treated his wounds and proceeded to replenish him with more blood.

"It's a good thing that Tsunade-shishou taught me how to heal," she thought. After making sure that his wounds are properly healed, Sakura slowly ran her fingers to Sasuke's hair. He has gotten more handsome, she thought. Unknown to her, Sasuke is awake all the time; he had already woken up when he heard footsteps approaching the sakura tree. He just feigned unconsciousness. He is again shocked by the fact that _it was _Sakura who treated his wounds. This action made him more curious who truly Sakura is.

Sakura, still not aware of the fact that he is awake, just continued to run her fingers to Sasuke's hair. But she was startled when Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes.

"Who are you really?" asked Sasuke while staring straight at Sakura's viridian eyes. Sakura is shocked. She didn't know that he is awake. Shit. She just used her healing technique at him because she thought that he is still unconscious.

Sasuke is patiently waiting for her answer. He saw different flash of emotions in her eyes, shock, amazement, hesitation, and what is that? Confusion? He is not quite sure what is it but Sakura still remain shocked. After a full minute Sakura finally snapped out of her shock and composed herself.

"What are you talking about?" she asked softly. Sasuke barely heard it, good thing he has a good hearing.

"You know what I mean _Sakura_," said Sasuke while emphasizing her name. Sakura stared at him hard. He actually called her by her name, it means he is serious. Since she cannot hide it anymore, she just told the truth.

"I am Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Azumi, niece of the school principal, a gifted kunoichi, with I.Q. of 200, apprentice of the Tsunade-sama and heiress of the Haruno family," said Sakura in a calm voice. Sakura nervously glanced at Sasuke waiting for his reaction.

Sasuke remained impassive. He is not actually shocked at her revelation since he already had an intuition that Sakura is actually hiding a deep secret. But he is quite interested by the new revelations.

"The heiress of Haruno clan huh?" asked Sasuke while slowly sitting up. He noticed that it doesn't hurt it anymore; he slowly faced Sakura and waited for her response.

"Yes, my family is well known because of our world class hotels and companies all over the world. I presume that you have already heard of it," said Sakura while glancing at Sasuke for affirmation. Sasuke merely nodded.

After quite sometime, they just stared at each other, neither speaking. They just stared at each others eyes. Each is trying to comprehend what is going on each other's minds. Sasuke is the first one to break the silence.

"Ne forehead girl, what did you say to me this morning?" asked Sasuke feigning curiosity because he already knew the answer. He just wanted to confirm it. Sakura blushed. She is not yet ready to say it to him now. She just looked at Sasuke and realized that they are in such a close proximity. Their noses are touching each other and Sakura could feel Sasuke's shallow breathing. Knowing that Sakura will not answer his question, Sasuke just claimed her lips. This caught Sakura off-guard but she kissed back anyways.

Their kiss lasted for a minute. As they broke apart, they just stared at each others eyes. Realizing what they have done, Sakura ducked her head to hide her flushing face. As for Sasuke he just chuckled at Sakura's reaction and whispered something to her ear.

"2 **Mahal din kita,**" said Sasuke while smiling at her. Sakura just gaped at him. Did she hear it right? _The__ Uchiha Sasuke_ loves her?

"Huh?" said Sakura while looking at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Really, to think that her I.Q. is 200! She is so dense! Sasuke claimed her lips again.

"Do I have to repeat it again and again? I love you too," said Sasuke while smirking at her. Sakura hugged him tight and inhaled his scent. Sasuke just held her in his arms. Finally, she will be _his_ now, he thought. Sakura suddenly broke the hug.

"But how-?" asked Sakura but was cut off by Sasuke who placed his finger on her lips. Sakura saw Sasuke smirk.

"You're not the only genius here, forehead girl," said Sasuke while smirking. Sakura just smiled at him and shook her head. She settled back to his arms and together they watched the moon together, both contented and happy. Unknown to them, a certain blackmailer is videotaping the couple.

"Hehehe! They will make me rich!" said that person while smirking.

Can you guess who that is?

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Omake:

The next day, Sasuke and Sakura went to the Konoha Town together and saw a huge crowd. Being curious, Sakura approached the crowd and there he saw Ino with Naruto selling some kind of a video. When she moved closer, she saw that it is about Sasuke's confession last night! In the end, a certain Uchiha chase the blonde girl and the dobe, ready to make his revenge. Sakura just sweat dropped at the scene.

**Tagalog Glossary**

1. "Do not mock me, you don't know the real me, thank God I love you or else I would have beaten you up in a pulp long ago."

2. "I love you too."

At last I'm finished! Hehehe! It is good that I finished this story early. I am really busy with my study that is why I did not have time to update my stories. I am sorry. But I promise to update soon. Once again, this is dedicated to all my clan mates in Ongaku Society! Thanks! Please read and review!

"_If you asked me to choose between _**breathing **_and_ **loving you**_,_

_I would use my __**last breath**__ to tell you _**I love you**_."_

~Fuyumi-chan~


End file.
